Temperature regulated circuits are important for instrumentation, metrology and other devices in which stable voltage or current signals are required. Electrical components formed in or on a semiconductor substrate are typically subject to thermal drift in operation. Heat sinks and other techniques can help remove heat from a molded package of an integrated circuit (IC). Certain approaches use on-board heating or thermal transfer components to control the temperature of electrical components in an IC. These techniques can be coupled with thermal insulation structures to facilitate component temperature stabilization. These approaches, however, are expensive and increase power consumption. Components in an IC are also influenced by mechanical stress resulting in parametric shifting and potential drift over temperature. For example, electrical characteristics such as threshold voltages of transistors, high precision reference voltages of ICs, etc. are known to drift due to thermo-mechanical stresses caused by the packaging materials. Low modulus of elasticity packaging materials can be used to enhance stress immunity, but these materials typically have a high coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE), and IC devices packaged in such material still suffer from parametric variation due to both stress and temperature drift.